Concierto de violin
by Arjuy
Summary: Hurgo en mi mente, buscando….intentando hallar la forma de sacarte de ese pozo en el que intentas perderte…deseando que nuevamente te conectes conmigo…repentinamente encuentro la forma…


La rosa de Versalles y sus personajes pertenecen a Riyoko Ikeda.

**Concierto de violín**

- ¡No te pedí que vinieras!...- dijo intentando cerrarme la puerta en la cara, negándose a aceptar mi presencia

-Si te dejo sola y algo te pasa ¡todos me culparán!

-¡Claro que no!... ¡yo sé cuidarme sola! - me reprochó con dureza, pero eso no me hizo desistir

-Es claro que solo habla tu orgullo…-repliqué con vehemencia

-No necesito tus sermones….¡DÉJAME SOLA!... ¡NO TE NECESITO!...

-eso no te lo crees ni tú misma…

Aproveché mi fuerza, logré abrir la puerta y entré al lugar

-Si hiciera lo que me pides, ¿a quien insultarías? ¿a quien harías sentir un completo inútil?...

Oscar me miró con sorpresa

-Tienes suerte de que tus padres y la abuela hayan salido de viaje…no creo que les hubiera hecho mucha gracia la forma en que…¡redecoraste! …– dije mientras comenzaba acomodar algunas de las cosas desparramadas por el piso

- Admítelo, Oscar…estas acostumbrada a tenerme por aquí…-dije lanzándole juguetonamente una almohada que encontré en mi camino

-.-.-.-.-

Ese gesto, esa mirada cómplice, era el cable a tierra que le sostenía y le recordaba el lugar exacto en donde debía de estar. A su pesar, ella sonrió sutilmente

-.-.-.-.-

Arreglado un poco el desorden, y recogida la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo, mi atención se centró en las botellas agolpadas en un costado de la habitación

-¡¿Bebiste todo esto?…-pregunté levantando una -… ¡¿planeas matarte?

-Era una opción…pero como de costumbre llegaste para arruinarlo todo.

-Wow…quien lo creería…acabo de descubrir que soy un héroe…

-Un idiota es lo que eres…

Oscar se dejó caer pesadamente en el lecho

-_está sufriendo, y como de costumbre la única forma de expulsar su dolor es siendo hostil_…-pensé con tristeza-…_ ¿qué te hicieron esta vez, Oscar?..._

Seguramente la reina había utilizado sus oídos, como tantas otras veces, para confiarle su amor imposible

_-…deseas fervientemente su felicidad…pero a la vez hay momentos en los que te sientes el más mezquino de los seres,… -_pensé entrecerrando los ojos_-…porque mientras estén separados tienes alguna esperanza…-_suspiré pesadamente

_-…entiendo perfectamente…._

_-.-.-._

-¡NO TE LAS LLEVES TODAS!

Oscar se irguió y precipitadamente fue hacia la mesa donde intentaba acomodar las botellas vacías para llevarlas de vuelta a la cava

-¡¿qué haces, Oscar?...¡quita!...-intenté esconder detrás mío la única que aun continuaba llena

-Solo necesito una copa… ¿no lo ves? …-respondió con voz cortante, intentando rodearme para arrebatármela

-¿no has tomado suficiente por hoy?...-pregunté tratando de evitarla

-¿No has sido suficientemente molesto hoy?...-dijo continuando el forcejeo, acercando su cuerpo al mío con el fin de acorralarme

-No, no lo creo… -dije titubeante, intentando disimular las sensaciones que me producía su cercanía

-.-.-.-.-

-¡no puedes conmigo!

Oscar mirándome con gesto triunfal y desafiante se sirve una copa, no pude evitar que me arrebatara la botella, siempre le es tan fácil derrotarme

_-Ahora…¿qué se supone que debo hacer?... ¿quedarme aquí viendo como intentas ahogar sus penas en alcohol?...¿acompañarte?_

Hurgo en mi mente, buscando….intentando hallar la forma de sacarte de ese pozo en el que intentas perderte…deseando que nuevamente te conectes conmigo…repentinamente encuentro la forma…

Poco a poco, con disimulo…como ladrón al acecho…me acerco hasta tu amado violín

-Y ante ustedes, público conocedor…-exclamo triunfante-…como es de noche…una sonata en sol menor dedicada al gatito que nunca me dejarán tener

Comencé a rasgar las cuerdas…y a pesar de mi casi total ignorancia en el manejo del instrumento, el sonido resultante a fe mía era bastante parecido a los conciertos que de vez en cuando ofrecían los gatos vecinos

-¡Deja eso estúpido!... ¡romperás las cuerdas!

Sonreí interiormente…sabía que esto ayudaría para hacer reaccionar a Oscar

- ¡Perdón discípula de Mozart!... ¡no todos tenemos tus aptitudes! –dije devolviéndole el instrumento con la mejor pose ofendida que pude lograr

-.-.-..-

Oscar revisa el violín molesta, lanzando maldiciones contra el atrevido intento de músico

_-Inútil…bueno para nada…atrevido…la abuela me dice eso y más…ya estoy acostumbrado…-_sonrío_-… a lo que nunca lograré acostumbrarme es a verte dolida_…_prefiero verte así… ¡con el genio alborotado!_

Oscar acomoda el instrumento…

..notas vibrantes inundan mis sentidos…una melodía llena de sentimientos reprimidos, tocada por sus privilegiadas manos…la expresión de su espíritu impetuoso… la muestra de la pasión desesperada, que busca liberarse... o definitivamente ahogarse…

…tocaba como si la vida se le fuera en esa melodía…

_-estoy aquí, Oscar…._

Cuánto anhelo recuperar el pasado,…volver a los duelos,…a las disputas por el postre,…a los aburridos libros y clases… volver al tiempo en que éramos solo dos…

-.-.-.-.

Dejó de tocar…se ve extenuada… el vino esta haciendo efecto…

-¿estás bien?

Me acerco a ella preocupado

-Oscar, estás bebida,…deberías acostarte

Repentinamente Oscar se aferró a mí, apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho…hubiese deseado abrazarla, pero sabía que no debía…

-Siento haberte echado… -dijo casi en un susurro-… No quiero estar sola…

Entendí lo que quería, entendí lo que sentía…siempre lo sé…esa noche necesitaba la protección de un amigo…

-Me quedaré contigo…no iré a ningún lado…velaré tu sueño

Tomándola en brazos la acomodé entre las mantas, Oscar se acurrucó e inmediatamente cerró los ojos, estaba infinitamente cansada.

Posé suavemente mi mano sobre su rostro, moviendo con cuidado hacia atrás los rubios cabellos para despejarle el rostro

-_Yo te amo, Oscar…eres la única para mí…siempre lo has sido…._

Tomé asiento en el sillón frente la cama, como le dije esa noche velaría su sueño, es lo más cercano que puedo llegar a un noche perfecta

_-…nadie te amará como te amo yo….él no te amará nunca como te amo yo…_

Aunque deseaba quedarme un momento más, observando las facciones de su hermoso rostro, los ojos cerrados, y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro...el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mis sentidos

_-…quizá un día te des cuenta…_

-.-..-.-

André dio un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos…al menos esa noche podría soñar junto a ella…

_-.-.-.-.-_

**Notas.-**

Hola!

Nuevamente algo pequeño y rápido, lo siento esta época no doy para más, Uds. saben poco tiempo y un muso ¡demasiado disperso!


End file.
